Eon duo
.]] Eon duo is a popular fan-created term that collectively refers to the Eon Pokémon and . They are also referred to as Lati@s (as the symbol "@" looks like an "a" inside an "o") or the Lati twins. Latias Latias, the female Eon Pokémon, can be found without a special event item in , (depending on the player's choice), , , , and . Latias' stats lean towards defense, unlike Latios, whose stats are on the offensive side. Latias can augment its high with its signature move, , which weakens the foe's 50% of the time. In Pokémon Ruby and Omega Ruby, as well as Pokémon Emerald if the player chooses Latios to roam Hoenn, with an Eon Ticket the player can go to Southern Island, where they will encounter Latias. In Pokémon SoulSilver, if the player has an Enigma Stone, Latias can be found and captured in Pewter City. In Ultra Moon, Latias may be found in the Ultra Space Wilds by following a blue Ultra Wormhole to the Cave World during the Ultra Warp Ride minigame. In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, Latias can be called with a Ranger Sign once the player progresses far enough as . Latios Latios is the male member of the duo, found without a special event item in , (depending on the player's choice), , , , and . While Latios and Latias are very similar, Latios has higher offensive stats. Latios can augment its high with its signature move, , which has a 50% chance of lowering the target's . In Pokémon Sapphire and Alpha Sapphire, as well as Pokémon Emerald if the player chooses Latias to roam Hoenn, with an Eon Ticket the player can go to Southern Island, where they will encounter Latios. In Pokémon HeartGold, if the player has an Enigma Stone, Latios can be found and captured in Pewter City. In Ultra Sun, Latios may be found in the Ultra Space Wilds by following a blue Ultra Wormhole to the Cave World during the Ultra Warp Ride minigame. In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, Latios can be called with a Ranger Sign once the player progresses far enough as . Similar movesets Similar base stats Mega In the anime In the main series In the s :See also: Latias (M05) and Latios (M05) Latias and Latios debuted in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, where they serve as the guardians of Alto Mare and protectors of the Soul Dew. Latias also displayed the ability to shape-shift into humans such as Alto Mare resident . They were targeted by thieves and Oakley, who desired possession of the Soul Dew. Latios was eventually captured by them, forcing Latias to enlist the assistance of , who she seemed to have a crush on. Though they were able to rescue Latios and thwart Annie and Oakley's plans, the villainous pair's actions still endangered all of Alto Mare, forcing Latios to sacrifice himself and turn into the new Soul Dew, just like his father did in the past. A Latias and Latios capable of Mega Evolving both appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, being summoned alongside a by to protect it from the shadow . The trio protected Hoopa from the shadow Hoopa and its reinforcements, Primal , Primal , , , , and , in Dahara City. Eventually, the ended after the shadow Hoopa was sealed in a Prison Bottle, and Latias and Latios departed for their home. In the In the Diamond & Pearl series, Latias and Latios have been shown to be owned by Pokémon Trainers in the anime, despite them being Legendary Pokémon. A Latios owned by was used in The Semi-Final Frontier!, during the semifinals of the Lily of the Valley Conference. He was used in his against , where he defeated and . He was then was defeated by , who was knocked out at the same time. In addition, a Latias appeared in SS025, under the ownership of a Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Inspection Agency. She was used against Forrest's in a to test Forrest's capabilities as the potential of the Pewter Gym, and won. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Latias and Latios appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, under the ownership of and , respectively. They were seen soaring in the sky with their Trainers. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Latias and Latios have prominent roles in the and s of the Pokémon Adventures manga. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the Latias and Latios in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|jpset=J Promotional cards|jpnum=002/J}} Related articles * * Category:Fanon terminology * fr:Duo éon it:Duo leggendario#Duo Eone zh:无限宝可梦